Vestido Rojo a Cuadros
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: Peeta quedó prendado de Katniss desde la primera vez que la escuchó cantar a los 5 años pero pudo hablarle hasta que fueron seleccionados ¿Qué paso con Peeta durante todo ese tiempo? Mi versión sobre 11 años de sentimientos ocultos :9


Hola :) como al parecer mi mente oscilará entre Hunger Games al menos por una buena temporada, aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro fic :D. Esta vez quise expresar lo que Peeta pudo haber pensado durante los años que estuvo a lo lejos queriendo a Katniss *carita bochornosa*. Jeje, espero les guste y dejen sus apreciaciones

**Título: Vestido rojo a cuadros**

**By: **Lucrecia Arctica

**Disclaimer: **The Hunger Games no me pertenece, mi mente retorcida le hubiera puesto romanticismo PeetaxKatniss por doquier.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi.

Recuerdo claramente sus trenzas y ese bonito vestido rojo a cuadros.

Yo tenía tan solo 5 años cuando mi papá me mostró a aquella niña camino a la escuela, hija de su antiguo amor, hija del minero y de la boticaria. Que tu padre tenga la idea de contarte algo así en tu primer día de clases es desconcertante, por lo que pasé la mañana con una cara seria intentando descifrar que me molestaba de aquel comentario. Un canto no podía ser suficiente como para que mi padre perdiera ante cualquier hombre, no mi padre que con sus grandes palmas podía hacer un pan tan delicioso que hasta con el olor podías saborearlo. No podía, tenía que ser algo más.

Así me la pasé toda la mañana pensando, todos estaban tímidos aquel primer día así que mi comportamiento no parecía ocultar alguna idea extraña. No me fijé en aquella niña de trenzas en toda la mañana hasta que después del recreo estuvimos en clase de música y la única razón por la que me fijé en ella, fue porque ella alzó la mano tan rápidamente ante la pregunta de la maestra que me sentí incluso molesto, yo sabía aquella canción, no quería cantar pero, no me dejó ni siquiera intentarlo.

La maestra la paró en un pequeño taburete y comenzó a cantar la canción del valle, una canción de nuestro distrito.

Cuando la escuché cantar mi vida cambió de algún modo… y cuando terminó sentí una profunda tristeza, cosa que como un niño de vida tranquila no conocía.

-Gracias Katniss, puedes pasar a tu lugar

_-Katniss… -repetí en mi mente…_

En ese tiempo no estaba seguro de que era, pero tenía claro en mí que lo que quería era seguir escuchando su voz, quería hablarle para poder ensimismarme en las ondas de su melodía. Toda la semana me la pasé pensando en eso y al fin de ésta, me hice el firme propósito de hablarle y quizá volver a casa juntos aunque no sabía dónde vivía.

Pero ella salía de clases despavorida a su padre, él la abrazaba y le daba vueltas y vueltas como si ella pudiera volar…quizá podía, ese canto solo podría provenir de las aves. La veía sonreír con su padre a cada salida, él siempre esperaba por ella.

Al darme cuenta de que mi plan no tendría éxito opté por hablarle en el recreo. Ella no se juntaba con las niñas, a menudo la podía ver blandiendo palos como espadas o corriendo a través de las hojas. Cada vez que la veía sola jugando pensaba que era mi oportunidad, quizá podíamos jugar juntos pero un nudo en mis rodillas me impedía ir donde ella, solo la observaba sin que ella me viera, dando vueltas y riendo, con la esperanza de que cantara.

Pero ella no cantaba sola al parecer y en clase no le volvieron a pedir que cantara un solo, ante nuestras menudas voces su pequeño canto se perdía.

Pero yo necesitaba escucharla de nuevo, una vez más.

Mi siguiente plan fue seguirla, sí, la seguiría a una distancia prudente y con suerte ella cantaría con su padre. Llevé el plan a cabo y corrí para alcanzarlos, me la pasé a una distancia suficiente para que no se dieran cuenta de que iba tras ellos. Caminaron un buen tramo e incluso pasaron por la panadería, pero yo estaba determinado, escucharía ese canto aunque tuviera que seguirlos toda la vida, alguien tenía que explicarme el por qué de esto, porque solo pensaba en eso y creía que si lo escuchaba de nuevo, las respuestas vendrían a mi mente.

Después de un buen tramo, pasó.

Un sinsajo pasó con una canción simple y su padre tarareó otra melodía, el sinsajo la reprodujo y después pude escuchar la resonancia de sinsajos tarareando a la par, fue cuando su padre le cedió la voz y ella cantó. No cantó sola, su padre la siguió y a cada pausa los sinsajos tarareaban intentando en vano copiarles aquella melodía… me quedé paralizado, encantado entre la armonía de la escena, pero cuando su padre pareció voltear hacia atrás mis pies sin que se los mandaran corrieron despavoridos del otro lado, traía una sonrisa en la cara que pensé que nadie podría quitarme nunca…

Nadie excepto mi madre.

Mi escape había ensuciado mis ropas blancas y no solo eso, había llenado la panadería de tierra terracota. Tierra terracota como solo hay en la veta, yo no lo sabía en ese tiempo porque nadie me había hablado sobre que era ese lugar. Mi madre parecía más enojada ante la idea de que un niño de mi clase como decía ella, se hubiera inmiscuido en la veta que mis ropas y piso sucios, como parecía no entender el por qué de mi error mi madre me hizo entender a punta de palos, que el único lugar por el que podía andar era de la escuela a casa.

La veta no podía ser un lugar tan malo si Katniss vivía ahí, no podía seguirla otra vez pero por ahora mi mente tenía suficiente.

No tenía respuestas pero tampoco preguntas y para mi mente de 5 años eso estaba bien.

Tal vez por culpa o simplemente porque le preocupara su imagen, mi mamá se encargó de presentarme a niños de mi edad que vivieran por la panadería, dividió a todos los niños de mi salón en "niños con los que puedes hablar y niños con los que no". Era obvio que Katniss Everdeen estaba en la última categoría, pero igual y no podría hablarle nunca por mi cobardía, así que me refugié en ese pretexto.

Yo era un niño pero también, los niños pueden tener sentimientos.

Así pues si bien no le hablé, mamá no dijo nada acerca de no mirarla. Era feliz de algún modo: tenía amigos y me divertía mucho, y de algún modo la tenía a ella. Me encontraba siempre pensándola e imaginando las cosas que haría, con los años la vi cambiar y entretejía entre mis sueños cosas para ella. Pensaba en contarle como los panes de ser de una masa blancuzca y sosa pasaban a ser dorados y suaves, quizá algún día podría enseñarle a hacer algunos.

Quizá algún día.

Pero al igual que Katniss cambiaba yo también lo hacía, no me di cuenta de ello hasta que un día estando en la escuela una niña me besó en la mejilla y dijo que me quería.

Hasta ese momento nunca se me había cruzado la idea de que nosotros podíamos sentir cosas, no hasta ese momento en que la niña me sonrío expectante que me di cuenta de que hubiera deseado que fuera ella, la niña cantora de la veta. Mi estómago se revolvió pensando en ello como se revolvió cada momento en que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Katniss me quisiera, pensaba a cada instante en ello, pero la pregunta obvia estaba en el aire.

¿Yo la quería?

Nunca había querido a alguien, no podía saberlo. Solo estaba consciente de que me gustaba mirarla y el recuerdo de su voz me regocijaba, me parecía divertido lo protectora que era con su hermanita que recién había entrado a la escuela. Pensaba en ella constantemente, pero eso era porque mi madre me había prohibido ser su amigo.

No quería quedarme con la duda, tenía que hablar con ella y averiguarlo, por lo que decidí que a mis 11 años de edad ya no tenía que hacerle caso a lo que mi madre me dijo a los 5 años, ya no tenía edad para castigarme, ya era un hombre o eso decía mi padre.

Al día siguiente, me vestí lo más pulcro que pude, me mantuve concentrado y en el descanso con determinación caminé hacia donde estaba y… a unos pasos de ella Primrose –ese era el nombre de su hermana- lloraba, ella la consolaba como podía, le tarareaba una pequeña melodía y pronto volvió a sonreír. Yo no le hablé, no pude, ya tendría otro día.

Al siguiente día, me calcé bien los zapatos, tomé mi roca de la suerte -que nunca me fallaba- y este sería el día, pero si había pensado que fue la presencia de Primrose la que me impidió acercarme el día anterior estaba equivocado, porque Katniss estaba sentada viendo al cielo sin tener nada aparente entre manos y de nuevo fui incapaz de acercarme: sentía que mis rodillas iban a doblarse, mi estómago formaba olas entre mis tripas y temí haber quedado mudo.

-_Ya tendré otro día-_volvía a pensar, pero sucedieron los meses y el valor siempre me faltaba.

Lo intenté y lo intenté, de mil y un manera posibles, imaginándolo, ideando planes, de todas las formas que se me ocurrieron; hasta que el día fatal ocurrió: un accidente en la mina, el minero, el padre de Katniss había muerto.

No lo supe por ella, fue porque en la escuela anunciaron el accidente que todos los hijos de los mineros corrieron hacia la mina, yo corrí tras ellos al ver a Katniss palidecer e ir corriendo tras su hermana. Al llegar su madre ya estaba ahí, la había visto el primer día de clase de Primrose y a veces caminando por la panadería dejando algunos preparados a los vecinos. Con las niñas entre sus piernas, escuchó hablar a uno de los jefes, y no pasó mucho para que ella cayera en llanto al suelo. Katniss era inteligente, sabía lo que significaba… y ver a la familia Everdeen llorar desconsoladamente, a pesar de que muchos lloraban, me hizo sentir una punzada tan profunda en el pecho, que sentí que casi caía. Regresé sobre mis pasos y me fui a casa, llegué y sin saludar me senté frente al corral del cerdo.

Estuve unos segundos impávido hasta que no pude evitarlo y mis puños dieron con tanta fuerza contra el suelo que me hice daño. Acto seguido sin saber porque, puse mi rostro entre mis rodillas y abrazándolas comencé a llorar.

Lloré y lloré, ese llanto podría parecer insignificante porque yo no había perdido nada, no había perdido a nadie… pero al ver a esa niña de trenzas llorar al pie de su madre de esa forma, sentí un increíble dolor también.

No quería verla llorar, yo quería, no más bien debía, proteger a Katniss.

Porque ahora lo entendía.

Sé que podría sonar iluso, pero todo adquirió forma y sentido en ese instante, yo la amaba. La había amado desde siempre. La quise desde el primer momento en que oí su voz, cuando su bella voz que hacia callar a los sinsajos de fuera llegó a mis oídos.

La quise desde que la vi con aquel vestido rojo en manos de su padre. Ahora que él no estaba, quería decirle que no estaba sola, que yo la protegería… Porque la quería, cuidaría de su madre y de Primrose si eso la volvía a hacer sonreír…

Al día siguiente no fue a la escuela, ni al siguiente día, ni en dos semanas. En ese tiempo, me preocupé pero deduje que era por el luto, el fulgor de mis emociones se apagó un poco y ya consiente de mis sentimientos intenté pensar de qué modo sería más prudente acercarme a ella, de qué modo entendería que yo era un extraño para ella pero, que ella no era una extraña para mí.

Era la razón de mi vida.

Dejé pasar el tiempo, buscando razones para hablarle y cada vez era más nula la respuesta, a punto de la desesperación estaba cuando un día, pude visualizarla en la ventana.

No sé si fue el destino o fue la casualidad. Pero ese día en que llovía como si el cielo hubiera a caerse, mi madre entró a la casa quejándose de la gente de la veta le revisaba la basura y la vi, era Katniss con los pómulos agujerados, postrada al pie de un árbol, con mirada suplicante, perdida…

Una determinación me invadió en ese momento, si revisaba la basura era porque tenía hambre así que sin que nadie lo viera dejé caer a la lumbre dos hogazas de pan con pasas…

Mi madre me dio un golpe como nunca antes en su vida, me gritó inútil entre las palabras más bonitas que usó, me ordenó dárselo al cerdo, un pan quemado ya no servía para la venta. Salí y Katniss me miró, sin importar si me veía o no mi madre, tiré los panes hacia a ella y entré rápidamente a la casa.

Intentaba decirle _"yo estoy contigo"._

Este evento me trajo nuevas expectativas. Con la idea de la posibilidad que ella ahora, me situara en el mundo, el golpe de mi madre era poca cosa. Al día siguiente la vi en la escuela, la vi durante el descanso y ella me miró. Yo desviaba la mirada avergonzado y ella la mantenía firme ¿intentaría decirme algo? Deseaba tanto que lo hiciera…

Pero a la salida, cuando decidí que al fin mi momento de interceptarla, la vi parada con un diente de león en mano y su hermanita en la otra, me miró a través de él a lo lejos y sin hacer expresión alguna se fue.

No la vi en la escuela al día siguiente, únicamente vi a Prim –como cariñosamente le decía a su hermana- pero no a ella. Decidí darle tiempo, pero cuando regresó a la escuela y aunque siempre la miraba con ilusión esperando encontrarla mirándome como antes, eso no sucedió. Entonces, una idea cruel sacudió mi mente:

_-Ella no quiere saber nada de mí… ella me odia_

Y un dolor profundo yacía en mi corazón. Pero incluso en esa situación, decidí tener esperanza porque no me quedaba de otra, al igual que el destino puso a Katniss en mi puerta ese día lluvioso, el destino me daría la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Pero ese día no parecía llegar y luego pareció él: Gale.

No conocía a Gale en la escuela ya que era mayor, pero había escuchado tantas veces mencionar su nombre en la panadería y en la boca de las muchachas que con eso me bastó para ubicarlo ¿Qué relación tenía él con Katniss? Un mounstruo parecía habitar en mis entrañas cada vez que lo pensaba, los veía caminar por la panadería y escuchaba los cotilleos de que ellos estaban juntos. Él coraje me invadía y no podía hacer nada… pronto descubrí por mi padre que eran compañeros de caza, hace mucho que no comíamos sopa de ardilla.

Mentiría diciendo que me tranquilizó saberlo, mentiría si dijera que no me calmó un poco, no era nada serio por el momento, pero temía que lo fuera. Los celos me invadían dejándome no dormir… pero en uno de mis ratos mirándola en la escuela la vi sonreír junto a Prim y noté que ya no estaba con los huesos sobresalientes: se estaba alimentando. Se veía tranquila y verla así me devolvió la paz.

Entonces lo comprendí: el amor no es el deseo de estar junto a una persona, es el deseo de que esa persona esté bien, feliz…

Si ella estaba feliz, yo podía estarlo, estaría sin que ella lo supiera a lo lejos velando por su seguridad, protegiéndola.

Así se fueron los años. Katniss se volvió más retraída y únicamente hablaba con Madge la hija del alcalde, al menos podías notar que ella se encontraba bien y para mi era suficiente. Mi madre intentó concertarme citas para en unos cuantos años planearme un matrimonio provechoso, yo la rechazaba a pesar de sus berrinches pensando con ilusión que quizá y podría ser yo como su padre, quizá no tenía una voz que parara a los sinsajos pero, podría algún día cocinar un pan, que con su sabor pudiera llegarle directo al corazón. Cuando descubrí que ella y su hermanita iban al escaparate de la panadería a observar las tartas glaseadas y pequeños pasteles, decidí utilizarlas para comunicarme con ella aunque no fuera consiente. Decoré cientos de pasteles con esmero, intentado decirle un "hola" con ellos, me volví un experto y al ver la cara feliz de Prim con mis ocurrencias de decorado y a Katniss sonriéndole de regreso, la fe regresaba a mí.

Cree sueños para nosotros e incluso incluí a Prim en ellos, esperando que el destino me diera la oportunidad otra vez.

Fue hasta ese día en la 74° cosecha, que sentí que la suerte pronto volvería a sonreírme. Ella iba en vestido azul, con el cabello recogido, hermosa, me sonrojé ante mis pensamientos, pero la vi con Gale y mi tripa se retorció. La cosecha fue lo acostumbrado, la presentación de la señora extravagante y el constante miedo de ser elegido o peor, que la eligieran a ella.

Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima cuando escuché el nombre "Primrose Everdeen" en lo alto del campo, paralizado de las piernas, volteé a ver a Katniss y vi el forcejeo ante que le arrebataran a Prim de los brazos, escuché atónito como ella ofrecía ser tributo en su lugar.

Katniss Everdeen sería tributo, ella se iría al capitolio y yo… ni siquiera había podido hablarle…

No, no, no, no. No podía ser así, no podía. No podía irse sin saber que la amaba, que la había amado desde hace tanto tiempo. Pensaba a gritos en mi mente "Destino escógeme a mí, ¡déjame ir con ella!"

-_Peeta Mellark_

Lo escuché. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, no por el miedo, por la súplica, porque el destino al fin me había dicho "bien Peeta, tu momento ha llegado".

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Bien pues, esto es lo que me imagino cuando pienso en esos años jeje, espero que les haya gustado y si pueden me dejen su opinión, los reviews dan ánimos siempre

Saludos y nos leemos~

L.A.


End file.
